The purpose is to analyze data collected from an international multicenter study of seizures and EEG abnormalities in fra(X); clarify impact of environmental factors such as illness, head trauma, immunizations, etc., on the occurrence of seizures in fra(X); begin longitudinal study for tracking patterns in seizures, monitoring use of anticonvulsants.